<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking Home Together by maggiellezk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993679">Walking Home Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk'>maggiellezk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, High School, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inarizaki, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Texting, Walking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're walking home together and holding hand each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking Home Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate</p><p>I don't gain any profit, for entertainment purpose</p><p>I'm not a native, so it'll be containing grammatical errors. I'm trying my best. But, it can't be perfectly clear. So, if you have some critics or suggestions please submit it in the comments section. No harsh, please :)</p><p>Since I know that haikyuu is lack of girl, I decided to use my OC. It will be kinda fluff and short.</p><p>This is my first English fanfic in haikyuu fandom.<br/>Hope ya like and enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> [ Walk home together? ] </em>
</p><p>Ryuuzaki smiles a little while receiving that message from Suna. She wishes she could but she didn't. At least for today. Her friends call her to go to the gym immediately. Today is their turn to practice and the boys do not use the gym. She said, "I'm coming. Go ahead, i'll be there immediately!"</p><p>"Okay." Her friends reply. After those girls left the room, she took her bag and dropped it to her shoulder. While her hands typing on the phone screen. </p><p>
  <em> [In practice. Ya don't have to wait. Go home.] </em>
</p><p>She sends that message to Suna and walks out of the classroom. She stopped in the middle of third year class's corridor and type a simple message to Suna.</p><p>
  <em> [Take care. Be at home immediately and don't go anywhere.] </em>
</p><p>After sending that message, she continued her steps to the gym.</p><p>Suna reads the message while he is in the school gate. His eyebrow dropped down. Slightly, that young man sighed softly. He turns his head up, where the sun shines brightly. He turns down his head and rubs the back neck. </p><p><em> Should I wait or go home instead? </em> He thinks.</p><p>He shrugged and walked away from the school building.</p><p>It's 5.00 p.m and the practice is over. Ryuuzaki preparing to go home. She wears volleyball club jacket on her body, instead of school uniform. Her friends offering to walk home together, but she rejected it gently. They're split up at the intersection. Ryuuzaki opened her phone and found no reply from Suna. She thinks Suna might be at home and fall asleep now, as usually.</p><p>She walked alone in the pedestrian crossing to the bus stop. In the bus stop, she found someone sleeping with an opened book on face. Slowly, she comes near to that stranger who wears Inarizaki High school uniform. </p><p>"Excuse me?" She takes the book from that stranger's face and then reflectly shocked.</p><p>"Suna?!"</p><p>Suna opened his eyes slowly. He blinked slowly and then showed a smile on his face. </p><p>"Good morning," he said.</p><p>Ryuuzaki sighed then sat next to him. Her hand ruffled Suna's hair. "What are you doing, here? Why did you don't go home and fall asleep in the bus stop?" She said softly and watched Suna enjoying her hands on his head.</p><p>"Waiting for you," Suna answered.</p><p>"That's silly. What if someone steals you?"</p><p>"Ya already steal me. Steal my heart."</p><p>Ryuuzaki instantly chuckles. "Stop that!" She hits Suna's shoulder. </p><p>The bus is coming. Suna gets up and lends a hand to Ryuuzaki. Once again, he asked, "Walk home together?"</p><p>Ryuuzaki smiling and taking Suna's hand. They're holding hand each other. </p><p>"Sure, <em> my not-so-secret-and-lazy </em>boyfriend."</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>